Awakening of Mana
by VersionZero
Summary: Jou, Sayo, Nisala, and Lina are all connected. But how? How will the adventure end? What awaits these characters? A LoM FanFic, almost purely full of OC, though you may recognize a bit of Canon Characters. Chapter 3 has been added in. What will happen?
1. Prologue

Haha. Legend of Mana. A classic. A lot of people have played this game. A lot of people haven't. I really enjoy this game because of the storylines and because of the interesting characters and concepts. I had decided to make a FanFic about it eventually but I just couldn't gather the time. Well, here is the first chapter of this FanFic, "Awakening of Mana."

**Awakening of Mana**

Prologue

Dreams. They all start and they all end. The worst part is that they end so abruptly, when you don't want them to end. But there are also nightmares. The good part is when they end and you wake up. But what if they never ended? Jouchi always wondered about such things. The boy had always lived at home, and his family was always on the crazy side. But ever since the Great Divide, he hadn't seen them. No sign of them… All he'd been seeing were these Sproutlings. Not that that was a bad thing. But they were always muttering about this Mana Goddess. Jouchi didn't know what to think about that. Luckily, he was traveling with a companion of his.

"Oy, Niccolo, where are we stopping next?"

"Probably Domina. I have some business to attend to with a good ol' friend of mine."

"You talkin' 'bout Teapo? I heard he was a little wacky…"

"Well, he _is_ a teapot…"

"Makes sense."

There was a rustling noise that had been heard in the bushes then. Jouchi didn't know what to think of it. He pulled out his spear.

"Niccolo… I thinks we've got company…"

"Gee, are ya the president of the Obvious Club?"

"Eh… sit down. I got this one…"

"Okay then. Holler if ya need some help…"

A Howler jumped out at Jouchi and he quickly struck it with the blunt of the spear.

"You've gotta be kidding… not even a bandit…"

As if it understood, the Howler growled and sent a call out into the night. A few more came.

"Had a feeling this would happen…"

Spinning the spear over his head, he jumped into the air and dived at one of them. He stabbed at it with the blade. It merely rolled and dodged out of the way. The rest took their chance. They dived at Jouchi. With a smirk, he disappeared, evading their attack. Then there was a yelp as one was struck down.

"Too easy…"

The others growled and he quickly dispatched of them, one by one, until they were no more. Niccolo came back, holding dinner.

"Here… fresh out of the pot…"

Jouchi eagerly took it and drank it down. But he needed meat. Cutting off one of the Howler's legs and skinning it, he held it over the fire with his spear.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't eat that in front of me. I'm still an animal you know."

"I know, I know. Hey, when are we gonna be at Domina?"

"I'm guessing noon tomorrow. I'm going to sleep. G'night."

"G'night, friend."

Jouchi had finished cooking the Howler Leg and ate it, now watching the sky. It was very starry. A shooting star zoomed past. He laughed to himself. He was content with his life. He didn't make a wish. But someone else did. Far away, in a place known as the Bejeweled City to many, but as Etansel to few, a Jumi had wished on that very star. And little did she know… that wish might come true.

"Look, a star, Jiru!"

"That won't help the Jumi, Sayo..."

"Well! As long as you can believe! Who knows? Maybe my wish _will_ come true!"

"I'm sorry to say that I doubt it..."

Sayo, the Amber Jumi, gave an angered look at Jiru, the Crysoberyl Jumi.

In another far away place, a dragoon had placed another wish upon the star. He simply stared at the sky, wishing all the same. The Ice Palace of Shikara was indeed a far away place. The Ice Dragoon, Nisala stared at the sky, her broadsword being easily carried in one hand. Her blue hair flowed easily, the blizzard seemingly being a simple breeze for her. 

"Watching stars again, Nisala?"

"Mistress Shikara... Yes..."

"But there's a blizzard out."

"I can see all the same, Mistress. Did you forget what I am?"

"Of course not. Please return to your quarters, Nisala. Your search will continue tomorrow."

"Yes Mistress..."

And in one other place. A lake. A fairy sat in the treetops. shaking her head, she had felt as if her wish would never come true. there was a small breeze behind her.

"What are you doing here, Lina?"

"Stargazing again."

"C'mon... we have a job to do. You know that."

"I know..."

Lina teleported out with the other fairy, now going to fulfill her duties.

All of these peoples destinies are intertwined. But how? Maybe we shall find out later. For now, we return to Jouchi, the hero of this story.

The next morning, Jouchi and Niccolo arrived at Domina.

"I'll be leavin' ya to yourself then, Niccolo. Maybe we shall cross paths again."

"Maybe. 'Till then, Jou."

The fork in the town led to different places. The sun was shining and the day would be long. His long adventure would soon begin.


	2. Chapter 1: Helping Out Niccolo

Chapter 1: Helping Out Niccolo

Jou sat on a chair in Domina's pub. He was currently drinking a light beer. He took a quick gulp of the drink and looked around. The pub had a request and bounty boards. Taking his drink with him, he walked up to the bounty board, looking directly at the most expensive one. It was a monster, something resembling a praying mantis with wings and a much bigger build. They were also asking for one of its blades as proof that it was beaten. With a smirk, Jou finished up his beer and placed it on the counter. He heard breathing. Someone was behind him.

"What're ya doing behind me?"

"Waiting to see the bounty board. You done with that?"

"Yeah, yeah. Here ya go."

Jou stepped back, letting the girl come past him. The girl was wearing a cloak, hiding her eyes. But he knew she was analyzing him. Not that Jou minded.

"Hmm… you a bounty hunter?"

"No. I was just curious and decided to see the bounties."

"Hmph. With a body like that, I'm surprised. Maybe you should give it a try."

"Bounty hunting? No way… too lazy to look for the bounties…" Jou waved his hand passively. He didn't really like bounty hunting in the first place. Though he had heard that the money was good.

"Maybe they can come to you. You don't gotta look for em somethimes, yknow?" The girl teeth showed as she gave Jou a small smirk. Looking at the girl's eye, he could tell the female was planning something. That was the strange part. She had a certain aura about her.

"Well, if that's an offer, I'll have to decline."

"Well, okay then. Hahahahaha!"

The woman's laugh wasn't very comforting. She turned around and left, leaving a small item on the floor. Jou picked it up and was going to give it to the girl, but she was already gone. He decided to examine it. It seemed to be some sort of jewel. It was green like an emerald, but seemed to be denser, like a stone. He put it into his pocket and walked out of the pub. Still no sign of the man. With a sigh, Jou took a turn into the ouskirts of Domina. Just then, Niccolo ran into Jou, knocking them both down.

"What the heck? Niccolo? What're ya doin'?"

"It's horrible, Jou! I'm being mafiaed by Boss Mantis!"

"Mafiaed? Is that even a word? Well, whatever… what happened?"

"Well… I was running my business here in Domina when two Chobin Hoods came along. They made an offer that had promised that I'd get more customers… but I didn't read the fine print on the contract…"

Jou just looked at Niccolo. What kind of businessman was he? Well, it didn't matter. Jou _did _owe him. He took Jou to Domina. The thought crossed his mind. Should he help Niccolo or ignore him?

"Wait… what do you mean you didn't read the fine print?"

"Well… I signed because the offer was too good to be true… and the small words said that I had to give them _all_ of my gain… they took advantage of this old rabbit's eyes…"

"I guess I have no choice… I guess I'll help you out. Do you know where this Boss Mantis hangs out?"

"I heard he liked hanging out on Luon Highway."

"I'll get on it…"

Luon Highway wasn't that far off. Jou had gotten there within a 5-hour walk. Okay, it _was_ pretty far, but at least he didn't have to go on a great journey. At least not the one that this is a part of… He had gotten to the highway. And at the front stood an onion warrior. Jou walked up to him and decided to interrogate him. Or to inquisition it… at least that sounds smarter.

"Hey, do you know if a guy named Boss Mantis hangs out around here?"

"Do I know?! I'm searching for the guy! I've been looking all around the highway and no sign of the guy!"

"Uh… okay then. I'll go look myself…"

Jou traveled down the highway and looked around. He had also met with a few obstacles. A few Spiny Cones… a few Chocobos… and a herd of Rabite… By the time he reached the end of the highway, he was rather… exhausted. He had to lean on his spear to stand up. Then, two Chobin Hoods appeared.

"Ey dude!"

"Give us your money dude!"

"Cash cash cash!"

Jou gave them a look that basically asked them if they were stupid. He lifted his spear up and pointed it at them. he was barely standing… especially after the Rabites.

"Look… I don't have time fore this… so if you just get out of the-"

He couldn't finish his sentence as he was rudely interrupted by one of the Chobin Hoods.

"Cheapskate cheapskate cheapskate!"

"Hiya! Boss! Teach this guy a lesson!"

Then, a Mantis Ant had knocked them over, landing in front of Jou. It looked a lot like the one on the bounty list… Jou had gotten up, not feeling any better. He almost fell over. He was in no condition to fight this monster. Clenching his teeth, he pulled his spear back, readying a slash. He swung the weapon, but the Mantis simply batted it away. It flew far to his right. His legs were dead and the monster stood smack dab in front of him. It smacked him backwards, hitting him into a rock and leaving a cut in his arm. He was blacking out. Then, there was a loud crack coming from the Mantis' back. It screamed in pain.

"What in the world?"

It turned, but there was no more sound. There was a shink as the Mantis was slashed in half. The last that he saw was a shine of a gem he knew as crysoberyl. It was a yellow with a black-pupil like color to it. Like a cat's eye. Then, he blacked out.


	3. Chapter 2: What Just Happened?

Chapter 2: What Just Happened?

_Running in the forest. But to what? _From _what? This was a mystery even to the adolescent boy as he traveled the woods. In search of something. Something that he… needed. Yes. That was the right word. Needed. Is it? Suddenly finding himself at a dead end, he drew from its sheath, a great, shining sword. Energy seemed to be flowing out of it. Mana. Where did this word come from? Jouchi hadn't known. Suddenly, he stabbed it into the wall of earth in front of him, splitting it as if like butter. There was a sound. A crack. Then, a boom. Soon after, darkness._

Jouchi had found an aching pain in his forehead as his eyes had opened, freeing him from a dream world that connected him to things he wouldn't have been able to connect to otherwise. What was that dream about? And what sort of sword had he held? It was then that he had realized that he was tied up. Slowly getting up on his legs, Jouchi looked around. It was dark, but he felt the hardness of the floor under his boots. It was wood. A building? But where? He saw the light outline of a door and peeked through the cracks of the light. He was in someone's home. Or _something._ It didn't matter. He had to get out. He was about to reach for his spear, but remembered that he was tied up. And his spear was nowhere in sight. Then, he heard voices. A male voice, low, and yet, gentle. Then, a female voice. It had the flowing sound of a stream, and the gentleness of a moonlight caress. Deciding to listen in on the conversation, he put his ear to the door, lightly, being sure not to bang too hard for them to hear him.

"Sayo! Did you take care of the boy we found?"

"Well… yes… sort of... Why do we need to do this to all of the people we meet, Jiru?"

"It's for the good of the Jumi race… we know that Alexandra is still at large… along with her Jewel Beasts… All they need is our scent to be on another person and they'll be hot on our trail."

"That just means we have to be more careful! We don't need to kill everyone!"

Suddenly, there was a cracking sound and Jou broke through the door, wood flying everywhere. The two figures stared at the newcomer. The boy looked at him with bitter annoyance, while the girl looked at him with somewhat of a nervous curiosity. The boy's eyes quickly shifted over to the girl. She shrugged and gave a hesitant smile.

"See? We've… captured him! That's right!"

Sighing, the boy drew his sword and pointed it straight at Jou.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

Jou pulled back in a rebellious way to the cliché line, causing the boy to move in fiercely, quickly, and effectively, having the tip of the blade at Jou's throat now.

"Well… shouldn't you introduce yourself first? I mean… I should at least know the name of… my killer?"

"Hmph. There's no point to that if you're dead!"

Bring the sword up, he rained it down upon Jou until, right before it struck, the girl screamed with all of her lungs,

"STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!!!!!!!"

The boy stopped in mid-slice. Surprised, he brought his blade back and looked towards the girl.

"There's no point in shedding pointless blood!"

The girl quickly moved in front of Jou to prevent the boy from continuing his assault. He hesitantly sheathed his sword, gave a disapproving grunt, and left the room, which had finally occurred to Jou to be the room of Domina's inn. When the boy had left the room, the girl let out a sigh of relief, then turned to Jou. From Jou's point of view, she was contemplating whether or not to explain things.

"Uh… listen… I'm sorry about his behavior… he's always like that with new people… By the way, my name's Sayo. And the guy that was about to kill you… that was Jiru…"

"Ah… nice to meet you, Sayo. My name's Jouchi. Just call me Jou. So... just who are you people? And not to sound rude, but _what_ are you people? I heard you guys talking about 'Jumi?'"

He seemed to be staring at the large jewel embedded in her chest that was made of what seemed to be amber, which clearly matched her attire and overall look. Her hair was red. No, not the red-that-should-actually-be-called-orange red, but the actual crimson color. Her eyes seemed to be equally the same color, just a deeper shade, the iris of her eye seeming to create a portal to her thoughts. Her dress sleeveless with its colors a mixture of warm colors, starting with red at the top, traversing to orange as it fell lower and the bottom of her dress was a warm, inviting yellow. She would've been considered a human being if not for the jewel protruding from her chest.

She blushed, believing that he was staring at the growing area that lied at the center of the torso area. Quickly covering that area with her arms, she said,

"Well…Y'see… That's…"

Sayo didn't exactly know how to tell him without blowing her cover and possibly bringing Alexandra into play. For al she knew, this boy was Alexandra. She'd known Alexandra to also go by the name Sandra and was also known to be a master of disguise.

"We're an ancient race of people known as Jumi. We'realso nearing extinction…"

Jou's head began to work again as he recalled stories in his childhood that mentioned the Jumi. A legendary race, the Jumi were warriors and magic casters, known more distinctly for their tears, which had the power to cure wounds, diseases and, in some cases, curses. But they were known to have lost the ability to cry long ago, making any hope of being able to cure everything a fool's dream. He hadn't known any in existence until… well, today.

"Jumi? That's interesting. I thought you were all extinct already. I take it you're…"

"Yes. I'm Jiru's Guardian Jumi. I'm surprised you know so much. I knew that we were in children's stories, but not like this."

Ah, the Jumi were indeed a notable race in time. But they were all betrayed by one of their own. Jou could then see why Jiru had wanted to kill him.

"I never really knew why you guys had 'Guardians' and 'Knights.'"

"Well, long ago, when we could shed tears, Guardians acted as supports in battle whilst the Knights were the physical fighters, not having to hesitate in battle and not having to worry about any wounds that couldn't be cured. But…"

"Your race lost yout tears… I see. Well… It was nice meeting you, Sayo. But I've really gotta get back on something. It was around this time that they both heard a great roar and they sound of blades clashing. Eyes widening, they both ran out of the room and towards the door to leave the inn. But before they could reach the door, there was a scream of pain, then a thump sound as if a body had fallen floor. Eyes widening, Sayo recognized the voice of the scream.

"JIRU!"

---End---

And that's the end of the chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it. I will try to update at least once a week, for those who are interested. You don't have to but please, R&R once you are done with the chapter xD


	4. Chapter 3: Loss is a Horrible Thing

Chapter 3: Loss is a Horrible Thing

There were sounds coming out of the door. There was the roar, the scream, and lastly, the sound of water falling, falling from the great sky. It was raining. Jou hadn't noticed the sound of the rain before. Why now? Then his mind opened to the scene unveiling in front of him.

Forcing the door open, Sayo immediately scanned the area with her naked sight and froze, mostly in fear, but some of the cause was shock. It was then that she noticed 3 things. One, Jiru was no longer on the floor, but being carried. Two, he was being carried by a Jewel Beast. And third, next to the Jewel Beast stood the legendary Jewel Hunter, Sandra, more properly known to other Jumi as Alexandra. Jiru stirred as he heard the inn doors opening.

"Sayo… run…"

Jiru's arm reached out for Sayo, then fell limply towards the floor. The Jewel Beast dropped him in front of Sandra, stomach up and exposing his core. She ripped it out of him and smiled, placing it in a bag that she had. Jiru began to disappear, slowly, his image slowly fading without his core to sustain his ties to the mortal world.

"I had a feeling that boy would lead me to you hiders. You were doing pretty well until you found him, huh? Well guess what? I'm going to kill all of you."

Sandra had seemed to be referring to Jou. He could only watch in terror as the Jewel Hunter had done her actions. Her words sunk into his head as he tried to remember the events of the day. Yes, Jou had met a young girl and she dropped a jewel. A marker, maybe? Either way, it was his fault that Jiru was dead. He had to somehow repay them.

His reflex was to immediately reach for his weapon and face the Jewel Beast and Sandra himself. All Jou got was air. Turning, back, he looked around, still seeing that his spear was MIA. Where could it have been? In the room? It was too late to retrieve it now. He had to protect Sayo. He had to protect her core.

"Sayo, get behind me!"

Sayo stood there, as if her feet were nailed to the ground.

"Sayo!"

Still no response. He jumped in front of her and got into a fighting position, one that Niccolo had taught him on their travels together. Niccolo's words echoed in Jou's head,

_Remember, a weapon is only an extension of your arms. It's the person behind the weapon that is actually doin the killin. So, don't forget, if you think you have no weapon, think again._

Jou examined Sandra and the Jewel Beast. From what he could tell, it was not the beauty doing the fighting, but the beast. So, he would either have to aim at Sandra and hopefully knock her out, all while dodging the Jewel Beast's attack, or his second option would have to be that he try and take out the Jewel Beast itself. He decided to go with the latter. But if he went to fight, he might be distracted by the battle and end up not being able to protect Sayo. He was having a war in his head with these thoughts when along came a rabbit. Oh no, not just any kind of rabbit. A brown rabbit. With large feet, large ears, and a certainly large-

The thought was interrupted by a loud "BOOM" engulfing the area. The rabbit… had kicked… the Jewel Beast. It was sent sliding across the floor and crashed down as it could not go against the force of the kick. Sandra watched in surprised and quickly appeared next to the Jewel Beast. It was now that Jou had taken in the information that the rabbit was Niccolo. But he was silent. More silent than usual… why?

"Uh… Niccolo? Is… that you?"

The rabbit paid no attention to Jou and stared only at the Jewel Beast. Niccolo jumped extremely high and rained death upon the Jewel Beast with a relentless flurry of kicks from above. Sandra could only glare at Sayo and say,

"Your core _will_ be mines, Amber Jumi!"

With that, she disappeared, leaving the Jewel Beast to be beaten on by the drunk Niccolo and Jou to stand in front of Sayo, both powerless to do anything. Jou heard Sayo's whispers to herself. The rain made it look like she was crying. She wasn't. But anyone could tell right now. How much pain the girl was in. How much she'd need the comfort of someone. Anyone.

"Jiru… Jiru… Jiru… Jiru…"

The rain only added to the somber mood. Each drop on her felt like a lead weight, causing her to readily fall to the floor on her thighs. She held her head, willing for time to re-turn itself. Wanting to take everything back. All of those thoughts only fueled her pain, though. Soon enough, each whisper seemed to be growing in speed and sound and she ended, screaming her companion's name to the skies.

"JIRUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

For a few seconds Sayo had seemed to have lost her sanity to the fact that Jiru had died. That he was sent to the Underworld. That she had lost him…

She was forced from her train of thought when Jou had picked her up and walked back in towards the inn. He looked into her eyes, seemingly trying to calm her down. She was lost in an illusion though. Though it was Jou that saw her, she was looking at Jiru. His warm, golden eyes, his gold-rimmed brunette hair. Last was the beautiful brown and yellow core, mixing into a portal that can be properly called, the Cat's Eye. Wearily, her eyes drooped, her body became limp. And she separated herself from the harsh, cold reality that could only be described in one word. Loss.

The young Jouchi walked into the reserved room and placed Sayo on the bed. Chilled to the bone, he removed his armor and placed it aside. Sighing, he sat next to Sayo. Her breaths were taken slowly, now. Her adrenaline rush was ending. Her core was wet all over, seeming to intensify the luster a bit. He then started a fire in the fireplace and took a chair, resting. He stared at the fire. He decided to stay awake for awhile. Every so often, Sayo would stir a bit. At first, it was strange. Why was he so worried for a complete stranger? Why were his thoughts on her? Why?

It was about then, that Jou realized that he asked the question "Why?" a lot lately. Of course, he had always been a curious boy. It was for that reason that he grew up to be like he was now. Then, he remembered something of his past. Something…

Flashback

It was quiet. Extremely quiet. Jou lay in his bed during the still of night. In the bed next to his, lay his older brother's bed. He lay there as well, though Jou was fairly sure he was asleep. In fact, he was completely sure he was asleep. The young boy kicked his blanket off and touched down on the floor. He got up and walked towards the kitchen. Picking up a cup, he scooped up some water out of the barrel. Taking a sip, he walked outside.

It was a clear, warm summer's night. Not a cloud in the sky. The moon and the stars were clear and the meadow ahead of him expanded as far as the eye could see. Jou knew of a star that glistened at around this time. He sat on the porch and waited. There was a bright light in the sky just then, blinking, almost as if calling him. The chances of that were slim though. There were probably at least two or three other people looking at the same star as he was.

_Jouchi..._

A mysterious woman's voice? But whose?

"Yes? Is anyone there?"

_Jouuuchi…_

It hadn't come from inside the house. Where did it come from? It hadn't sounded like a voice of this plane either… like it came from a different dimension. But that was absurd. Why would something be calling for him? It's not like he was the most important person in the world, or a main character to a story someone was writing… It was during this brief moment that he heard a crack of a stick behind him. His feet pivoted, his head turned, and he seemed to have nearly soiled himself.

"What? What do you want?"

Jou placed the cup on the porch and walked towards the sound. At first, it was quiet, the only sound being the rustling of the grass at Jou's legs. Then, the wind picked up, oddly enough, and created an odd noise, basically blocking out his hearing. Dirt flew, grass swayed. This forced him to cover his eyes with his hands and shut them, protecting his sight. When the wind stopped and the meadow settled, he opened his eyes and moved his arms out of the way.

"Hello, _boy_."

"Hello?"

It came out as mostly a question. It was the same voice from earlier. The woman was cloaked though, hiding her face. She pulled from her cloak a strange sword. It was a blue sword, with an intricate design and a blade that seemed to be sharp enough to cut through rocks like butter. Why was she handing this to him? For what reason was she even here.

"Take it."

"… Why?"

"Why _not?_"

Intriguing comeback. He could think of several reasons why he shouldn't have taken it. First and foremost, she was a stranger. Second, the sword may have been cursed. Third…

He didn't get to think of a third as his had moved to the sword's hilt itself and grabbed on. It was light. He took a closer look. In the moonlight, the sword glistened on its blade and its hilt had extremely intricate designs, the design of a sky dragon on the hilt the most noticeable. It was beautiful, but there wasn't much else to describe it other than that. It also gave Jou a sense of power. Like holding it made him undefeatable.

"Do you like it?"

"It's… incredible."

"Good, good. Then you won't mind if I do this…"

The woman walked into the house and picked a jewel out of her pocket. It glowed, illuminating the inside of the house. Se walked towards… Jou's room! His brother still sounded like he was asleep. She quietly walked in on the older boy and looked down on him. Jou watched from outside, not knowing what to do but still holding the sword. She flipped the boy into a chest up position. Something shined briefly on his chest when he was flipped towards her. She seemed to grasp it and yank it out of him, causing him to lose his breath, and lay there limply. Jou could only watch wide-eyed and mouth open at the sight. Had she killed his older brother? Jou came into the room, and held the blade pointed at the woman.

"What did you do to him?! What did you do to Elazul?!"

"I freed him."

The poor boy had died without a fight.

_It's not fair… It's not fair…_

Jou had tightened his grip on the sword and ran at the woman. She grabbed his wrist to stop the slash. He tried to force it past her and finish the slash, but her grip was strong and her arm untiring. The light from the moon shone into the window and revealed a small part of her face. Her mouth, showing a soft, mischievous smile. How could she be so nonchalant about killing someone?

The woman's smile shone to him. He was trying to attack her. It was amusing. She pulled him in and then pushed him away just as easily, knocking him into the wall. She pocketed the bag that held the Lapis Lazuli core and jumped out of the window. Inside, she left a seed. She left a cruel laughter as she disappeared with the wind.

It grew quickly and into a large creature. It's body was a giant, four-pronged claw. With legs. Out of the center of it, appeared a woman. She was bare, her eyes closed and her mouth silent. From the center of the large head-claw, a hole opened, showing its true mouth. Teeth were lined all over the inside. Jou dropped the blade and fell backwards, crawling back and leaning against the wall.

"Help…"

The creature reared back and edged forwards, then, throwing its head at Jou, it roared.

"SOMEBODY, HELP ME!!!!!!"

It dived at him, its mouth wide and open, about to engulf him.

---End---

This chapter came a little earlier than I thought xD Now then, a quick note for the readers:

For those that read this, but are not familiar with LoM, what Jou is currently facing right now is a Jewel Beast. Since I hadn't really described it in the beginning of the chapter, I thought it'd be better for me to do it towards the end.

For those of you who _are_ familiar with LoM, please tell me whether or not I gave an accurate description xD You may also notice that I'm altering the main story a bit. You'll find out more about why Elazul was his "brother" later.

Anyways, yes, please R&R It'd be very much appreciated.


End file.
